For Thee I Thought were My Best Friend
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: "Untuk kamu, yang kupikir adalah temanku," pikir Sirius pahit sambil menggeram marah pada meja dengan sia-sia. "Untuk kamu… orang yang dulu aku percayai. Untuk kamu yang memutuskan ikatan dan meninggalkan kenangan." /Drabble./


**Disclaimer: **Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-sandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

**Warning: **Typo[s], menye-menye gaje. Dipersembahkan untuk Stephanie Maureen Paramita, meskipun dia nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama fic ini-_- Dia hanya first-reader-dalam-semua-cerita-saya.

**Summary: **_Untuk kamu, yang kupikir adalah_ _temanku,_ pikir Sirius pahit sambil menggeram marah pada meja dengan sia-sia._ Untuk kamu… orang yang dulu aku percayai. Untuk kamu yang memutuskan ikatan dan meninggalkan kenangan._ Drabble.

* * *

**For Thee I Thought were My Best Friend.**

1 November 1981  
14.38

Sirius Black menatap surat pemberitahuan akan penangkapan dirinya atas tuduhan menjadi pelahap maut serta membunuh 12 muggle tak bersalah pada malam Hallowe'en.

_Azkaban?_ pikir Sirius merana. _Bahkan menurutku, orang paling bersalah sekalipun tidak sepantasnya untuk mendekam di sana._

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Menyerahkan James dan Lily pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa?

Merlin. Membayangkannya pun ia sudah ngeri. Tidak mungkin, demi Tuhan. Ia lebih baik mati daripada melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu.

Meratapi nasib dan merenung mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi padanya tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Ia harus meminta bantuan. Harus.

Pada siapa?

James dan Peter telah meninggal. Peter. Benarka Peter telah meninggal? Sirius tidak yakin. TApi Peter takkan sekeji itu. Tidak akan.

Mana mungkin Peter menggunakan kemampuan animaginya dan mengubah dirinya menjadi tikus—lalu lari? Bagaimana mungkin Peter _tega _membunuh James dan Lily?

Sirius mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Lalu siapa? _pikirnya pedih.

Remus.

_Remus? Kau yakin? _

Ya. Remuslah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bereaksi mendengar kematian James. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak membentaknya. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa terhadap tuduhan-tuduhan laknat yang ditujukan padanya.

Tapi, Remus jugalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak meminta penjelasan. Remus jugalah satu-satunya orang yang terlalu muak untuk mendengarkan apa kata media.

Remus jugalah yang menatap matanya dengan sendu sebelum berkata, "Mustahil untuk percaya bahwa kamulah pelakunya. Tapi aku tahu mereka benar. Aku tahu." Remus jugalah yang menuntut penjara Azkaban untuk menjadi hukuman yang setimpal untuknya.

Remus percaya kata-kata Kementrian Sihir. Dan kementrian Sihir percaya padanya. Dibandingkan narapidana yang membunuh 12 muggle, manusia-serigala jauh lebih bisa dipercaya.

Entah.

Mungkin ia hanya butuh penjelasan.

_Penjelasan? Bahkan aku memberikannya tanpa ia memintanya._

Berarti Remus percaya. Berarti Remus ada di pihak mereka, berarti Remus ikut _menuduhnya_.

Rasa marah membakar Sirius sampah lelaki itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Remuslah yang langsung menggiringnya ke Kementrian!

Remuslah yang merasa bahwa ia pantas dihukum!

Ia sakit hati.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sirius meraih segulung perkamen dan pena-bulu, beserta tintanya di meja kerja di sudut kamar kecil tempat ia diisolasi saat persidangan yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sehari semalam.

_"Teman lamaku,_

_Mungkin surat ini takkan pernah sampai._

_Mungkin kamu menganggapku masa lalumu, mungkin kamu menganggapku kenangan. _

_Atau mungkin saat kau (pada akhirnya) membaca ini, aku sudah terlalu marah untuk kembali, terlalu sakit hati untuk mengampuni, terlalu tinggi hati untuk mengenalimu lagi._

_Tapi, satu kemungkinan juga masih ada. Kalau kamu sama sekali tidak peduli, dan surat ini tinggal memori yang lekang oleh masa._

_Atau malah… Aku mengampunimu. Mungkinkah? Kuharap,ya. Bagaimanapun, kamu hanya orang yang tidak tahu. _

_Tapi sebuta-butanya kamu tentang aku, kamu tahu bahwa aku tidak sehina itu._

_Kamu bilang begini. Sekali lancung ke ujian, seumur hidup orang tak percaya. Memang. Menjejak pada masa depan seseorang, dapat dilakukan dengan mengetahui masa lalunya._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang tak pernah lancung? Curang? _

_Bagaimana kalau ini semua bukan hanya sekedar 'bagaimana'? _

_Akankah kamu kembali?_

_Remus, semua jawaban kuserahkan kepadamu._

_Ministry of Magic, 1 November1981,  
Sirius Black_

_Ps: Jika kau sudah kebali normal dan akhirnya sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan James dan Lily pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa serta membunuh Peter, aku siap menerima kunjunganmu di Azkaban."_

_Untuk kamu, yang kupikir adalah_ _temanku,_ pikir Sirius pahit sambil menggeram marah pada meja dengan sia-sia._ Untuk kamu… orang yang dulu aku percayai. Untuk kamu yang memutuskan ikatan dan meninggalkan kenangan. _

* * *

2 November 1981  
03.29

Remus Lupin menatap lemari foto album foto keluarga Potter dengan pandangan menerawang. Tidak mempedulikan siapapun, apapun.

Termasuk burung hantu coklat yang memandangnya jail dari jendela di belakangnya.

_Tuk-tuk-tuk. _

Tidak digubris.

_Tuk-tuk-tuk_. Lagi.

_Tuk-tuk-tuk. _Sama saja.

_TUK-TUK-TUK-TUK! _Burung Hantu coklat besar itu mencoba lagi.

Remus menoleh. Ada surat.

Melihat tulisan tangan itu, ia meremas perkamen itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah sebelum dibaca.

Ia tidak akan pernah percaya lagi pada Siri—ah, bahkan mengingat namanya pun ia merasa jijik.

Ia takkan percaya. Ia tidak mau diganggu.

Ia tidak percaya.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n: Berkomentarlah. Apapun.**


End file.
